


Obligated

by Hotgitay



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Maddie is under a little stress and chimney tries to calm her down
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Obligated

“Nothing I enjoy more than spending time with you” Maddie rested her head on his shoulder

“It’s about time too God I missed you” He held her in a gentle squeeze

“I’ve missed you so much”Maddie relaxed into his embrace 

”How have you been?”She asked him

“Busy but it’s been worth it”He stayed there embracing her warmth

”Thank god you're here my brother has been driving me crazy”Maddie stayed there just enjoying being around him

“Really? I will have a talk with him or ask Hen He’s afraid of her!” He joked  
kissing her forehead

“I made guacamole and he has been hounding me nonstop about making more of them”Maddie laughed 

“Hen scares the living daylights out of him”Maddie agrees she softly kissed him on his cheek

“You can do it but don’t feel obligated Buck is a big boy ya know?”Howie reassured her 

”I needed to hear that I feel like I have to be obligated in some way which might sound weird”Maddie told him

“It’s understandable That jerk made you feel like that a lot”He sighed


End file.
